


Let Me Show You I Love You

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Fingering, Gay Sex, Jealous Calum, M/M, Morning Sex, Mouth-Fucking, Riding, Smut, Top Calum, blowjob, part 2 to He Chooses Who He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is noticing that Calum seems a bit off, and that the blond has been spending most of his nights with Ashton or Michael. So, he wants to show Calum how much he loves the Kiwi boy.</p><p>Part 2 of He Chooses Who He Wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You I Love You

Luke is noticing that Calum seems a bit off, and that the blond has been spending most of his nights with Ashton or Michael. So, he wants to show Calum how much he loves the Kiwi boy.

Luke had spent the night with Ashton, whose strong arms were wrapped tightly around the pale boy’s waist. Luke wiggled to get them to loosen, and since Ashton was such a heavy sleeper, he was able to slip out of the bed without waking his bandmate up. 

Luke threw on a pair of boxers (even though he wasn’t planning on wearing them much longer) and headed straight for Calum’s room. When he arrived, he noticed that Calum was face-down in his soft pillow, the blankets down far enough for his tan back to be exposed. Luke smiled softly when Calum let out a snore, giggling quietly. He climbed over the sleeping boy’s body, snuggling into his side once he was laid down on the bed. Calum made a soft groaning noise, flipping onto his side and blinking to clear his vision.

When his eyes landed on Luke he groaned again, turning onto his back. “I’m tired Luke, go away.” Luke pouted, tightening his arms around Calum’s slender waist. “I’m serious Luke, go do this with Michael or Ashton, you seem to like them better anyway.” Luke whimpered at Calum’s harsh tone, hiding his face in Calum’s shoulder and kissing the skin.

“I love you Cal.” Calum sighed, rolling to face Luke, whose lips were in a pout and his eyes were side and pleading. 

“I love you too Luke, but you haven’t wanted to be with me in weeks, it’s always been Ashton or Michael. I know you’re not mine completely, and I’m perfectly okay with sharing you, but I’ve missed you.” Luke nodded understandingly, leaning up to kiss Calum’s nose.

“I’m sorry Cal, I love you just as much.” Calum closed his eyes as Luke placed a soft peck to his lips. Calum’s hand went to rest on Luke’s hip, rubbing soft circles.

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay Lukey.” Luke smiled when Calum called him Lukey, because that meant he wasn’t mad anymore. Luke attached their lips again, this time harder. He climbed over Calum, kicking the blanket down so he could settle in between Calum’s legs. He licked into Calum’s mouth, hands roaming over the tan boy’s chest. Calum moaned into Luke’s mouth, gripping tightly to his waist.

“Let me show you I love you,” Luke whispered, pulling away to kiss Calum’s cheek. His eyelashes fluttered and Calum groaned as their eyes met, Luke’s looking so big, so blue, so innocent. Fuck.

Luke’s eyes closed when he began to pepper kisses down Calum’s chest, Calum moaned as the blond’s tongue flicked over his nipple, then did the same to the other. More kisses were trailed down Calum’s stomach, Luke’s tongue occasionally darting out to wet the skin. Calum’s boxers were tugged down, enough for his erection to slap against his stomach, all red and pretty, waiting for Luke to touch it. Which Luke did, straight away.

He wrapped his fingers around the base of Calum’s cock, pumping it a couple times. Calum moaned loudly and bucked his hips up, gripping the sheets in his fist. Luke’s head leaned down, his tongue licking over Calum’s slit. “Fuck,” Calum whispered. Luke took the head of Calum’s dick in his mouth, sucking on it, hard. Calum swore loudly and lifted his hips into Luke’s mouth, making the younger boy gag slightly. “Fuck baby, wanna fuck your mouth.” Instead of answering, Luke let his jaw go slack, and allowed Calum to thrust in and out of his mouth.

Luke let his tongue swirl as Calum fucked him, making the older boy moan and yell profanities. When Calum felt close he pulled out, panting and running his fingers through Luke’s hair. Luke whined when Calum pulled him up, but quieted when Calum kissed his lips softly. “I want you to ride me baby.” Luke moaned, nodding his head and pressing their lips together.

Luke sat up, setting his knees on either side of Calum’s waist and lifting his hips. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking and keeping eye contact with Calum, who was squirming at the sight. When Luke felt his fingers were wet enough, he brought them down to his own entrance, swirling the first finger around his rim. He moaned softly as he stuck it in, not stopping until he had reached his knuckle. Calum kept a tight grip on Luke’s hips, moaning as Luke pumped his finger in and out of himself, quickly adding a second. 

“Fuck babe,” Calum squeezed Luke’s hips, and Luke whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of himself. Luke scooted up slightly, grabbing Calum’s cock and lining himself up before sliding down all the way. Calum threw his head back and moaned loudly, eyes locking with Luke’s as he began to raise and drop his hips. Luke laid down onto Calum’s chest, Calum helping by lifting his hips to fuck into Luke’s tight hole. Luke moaned into Calum’s neck, kissing and sucking as he rode Calum’s dick. 

Luke screamed as Calum suddenly found his prostate, his back arching and his fingers digging into Calum’s shoulders. Calum smirked to himself, continuing to thrust deep and hard into the younger boy’s sweet spot. 

Calum suddenly flipped them over, now hovering over Luke and pounding into his prostate. Luke moaned and gasped loudly, fingers tangling in Calum’s hair. He tugged and pulled as his orgasm approached, whining and whimpering. “Come on baby, come for me.” Luke moaned loudly, painting his chest in streaks of white. Calum thrusted a few more times, moaning into Luke’s neck as he came. He pulled out of Luke’s hole, collapsing down next to the blond and pulling the boy into his chest. Calum kissed Luke’s forehead, Luke nuzzling his face into the crook of Calum’s neck right after. 

“I really am sorry I’ve been with Ash and Mikey so much lately. I really do love you.” Calum sighed, kissing Luke’s hair and wrapping his arm around his waist.

“I know baby, I love you too. It’s okay, really. Just promise me you’ll be with me more often?” Luke giggled and nodded, lifting his head to kiss Calum’s lips.

“I promise. But um, do you think we woke up the boys?” Luke’s question was answered when there was pounding on the door.

“Fuck you guys! Its like nine in the morning!” Luke giggled again as Ashton and Michael continued to yell through the door. Calum laughed too, kissing Luke’s cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.” Luke kissed Calum’s nose, then cuddled even closer.


End file.
